In particular with air intake systems of a commercial vehicle, behind or above a driver's cab, a bellows ensures a necessary movement compensation between a cab-fixed first air intake section and a frame-fixed second air intake section, for example an air filter. In order for this bellows to securely find its original location again after a tilting of the driver's cab, a so-called catch box is employed there, which, when the two air intake sections are moved towards each other, aligns these relative to each other, thus making possible an easy connection. Up to now, the duty of the catch box has exclusively been exactly to facilitate this connection.